Call centers generally function to assist people seeking a product or a service. Calls to a call center may come from the traditional telephone network (e.g., the POTS) or via voice over IP (i.e., VOIP). Calls received from the POTS can be translated to VOIP calls at a media gateway. VOIP calls may also be referred to as IP calls. IP calls directed to a particular telephone number can generally bypass a media gateway and be forwarded directly to a soft switch or an automatic call director. An automatic call director generally functions to direct calls to different resources within the call center (e.g., an interactive voice response system, an agent, etc.).
Many companies have engaged call centers to handle their calls. Some of these companies have physical stores (e.g., retail locations, restaurants, factories, etc.) with existing phone lines for conducting business (e.g., receiving customer calls, making outbound calls, etc.). Traditionally, a call to a published number for a company's store is first routed to an existing phone line at the store. When the call is unanswered at the store (or otherwise forwarded from the store), the call is then forwarded to a remote call center sometimes operated by a third party engaged by the company. Calls arriving at a call center are typically answered by the next available agent. The physical stores of the companies are generally not treated as additional resources by the call centers engaged by the companies.
Thus, it would be beneficial to integrate existing phone lines at physical stores (and the stores) as additional resources to a call center for call routing.